L'écriture du destin
by Nelja
Summary: Le jour où il réalise la nature et la force de ses sentiments pour Bill, Ford est submergé par l'impression que tout l'a conduit ici.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x15, "The Last Mabelcorn". Bill/Ford, avec un peu de manipulation émotionnelle, et des apparitions de la famille de Ford en flashbacks.  
_

* * *

Le jour où il réalise la nature et la force de ses sentiments pour Bill, Ford est submergé par l'impression que tout l'a conduit ici.

Il ne croit pas au destin, raisonne-t-il, c'est plutôt que les éclats de son passé qui résonnent avec son présent se détachent soudain comme des étoiles sur un ciel noir. Mais son coeur ne peut voir qu'une évidence téléologique.

Il devait rencontrer Bill ; il devait venir ici ; il devait échouer à entrer dans une grande université ; il devait...

Et maintenant, il doit vivre avec un attachement brûlant pour une créature probablement trop peu humaine pour lui offrir quoi que ce soit en échange de sa dévotion - et qui ne lui doit rien, qui lui a trop donné déjà...

Pourtant, il ne peut exprimer à quel point cela donne plus de sens, et même de joie, à son existence, que de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

* * *

Ford se rappelle vivement sa première rencontre avec l'occulte. Sa mère expliquait son travail. Stan était passionné par l'idée d'inventer la vie d'inconnus, de tomber juste peut-être. Ford étalait les cartes devant lui, réfléchissant au complexe réseau de symboles qu'elles formaient, au nombre de combinaisons immense mais pourtant fini, reflétant la multitude de l'existence humaine.

"Il faut bien savoir les significations, au cas où le client les connaîtrait." expliquait-elle. "Il ne faudrait pas qu'il sache qu'on fait tout à l'intuition, n'est-ce pas, mes chéris ?"

Elle a probablement vu l'air déçu de Ford, puisqu'elle a pris ses mains qui avaient étalé les cartes, avant de dire "Mais chacun fonctionne différemment. Dis-moi ce que tu vois."

"Elles disent qu'il y a une histoire d'amour." a-t-il dit, grognon "et que ça va mal finir."

Sa mère a regardé le tirage, et a souri. "Mais non. Des difficultés, certainement, mais regarde, c'est la Justice, tout s'arrangera à la fin. Ecoute-moi. C'est mon métier."

Le concept semblait fascinant à l'époque. Ce tirage particulier, pas tellement. Ford ne s'intéressait pas à la romance de toute façon, seulement à découvrir les mystères de l'univers.

On commence par tirer les cartes et on finir par tomber amoureux d'un être surnaturel.

* * *

Quand Ford avait neuf ans, il s'était déguisé en Docteur Frankenstein pour Halloween. Stan faisait le monstre. Les blagues habituelles sur Ford-le-vrai-monstre étaient venues. Stan était revenu en souriant, après leur avoir montré qui pouvait être le plus effrayant en cette soirée.

Ils ne connaissaient que le film à l'époque. Plus tard, Ford a lu le livre, et a ressenti une telle empathie, et pour Victor, et pour la créature, qu'il a souhaité ardemment qu'ils se réconcilient, en plein océan de glace, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Trop de mal avait été fait.

C'est à cette époque - Stan ne lisait déjà plus - que Ford a parfois délaissé les livres de science pour lire des romances surnaturelles, des classiques et même de la littérature honteuse, de la littérature "pour fillettes" où les monstres et autres créatures fantastiques étaient aimés et acceptés.

Il n'avait jamais prévu de se retrouver du côté humain de l'équation.

* * *

Ford aimait les hiéroglyphes, les pyramides et les dieux égyptiens, il y a longtemps. Avec Stan, ils avaient joué des dizaines de fois aux explorateurs confrontés à la malédiction de la momie. Fillbrick Pines, père de famille, n'encourageait pas cet intérêt.

"Tu avais l'habitude d'aimer la science." a-t-il constaté, le sourcil sobre et réprobateur.

Ford aimait toujours la science ! Mais justement, expliquait-il, il se demandait d'autant plus comment les pyramides avaient été construites, et les momies préservées, et dans quel but.

"Etudier le passé n'a pas d'avenir !" s'est exclamé Fillbrick, sans rire à sa plaisanterie mais en attendant clairement qu'elle soit remarquée. "La science a tellement plus d'intérêts et d'applications ! Plutôt que de t'intéresser à des vieux tas de cailloux, ne voudrais-tu pas, un jour, faire voler et vendre des pyramides volantes ?"

Ford avait approuvé. Ce n'était pas facile de contrarier son père, et la science était réellement sa passion.

S'il avait étudié l'histoire, il n'aurait probablement jamais su pourquoi - pour honorer qui - les pyramides avaient été construites.

* * *

"Tu parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, génie !" s'exclame Bill Cipher. "Laisse-moi deviner, un monstre a mangé ta langue ? Il faudra que j'aille le défier pour la reprendre. On pourrait en avoir besoin."

Ford rit faiblement. Il se sent bien dans le monde des rêves. Aussi bien que dans son propre esprit, mais en plus, il n'est pas seul.

"Tu veux que je te raconte encore une histoire des origines des temps, pour te remonter le moral ?" demande le triangle en virevoltant autour de lui. "Il te suffit de demander gentiment. Ou tu as peut-être quelque chose à me dire ? Tu en as assez du thé, tu préfèrerais du sang de licorne avec des cookies ? Ces bêcheuses le méritent, pas vrai ?"

Ford sait que Bill pourrait aisément lire ses pensées, mais ne le fait pas, probablement par courtoisie. Le triangle continue de tournoyer. "Si c'est une histoire de filles, par contre, je fournis pas ce genre de services."

Ford rougit violemment cette fois. C'est une occasion d'avouer la vérité, ou peut-être au contraire le pire moment. Dans sa panique, sa langue se refuse à former des mots, mais le reste de son corps ne semble pas partager sa paralysie. Il prend la main de Bill, y porte ses lèvres, l'embrasse avec ferveur. Il adresse une prière muette à aucun dieu en particulier, sinon peut-être celui qu'il a en face de lui. Le contact sur ses lèvres est fascinant, électrisant.

Bill éclate d'un rire léger, et pendant un temps qui semble interminable, Ford ne peut pas savoir si c'est du ravissement ou de la moquerie. Rien ne peut le pousser à lacher cette main, pourtant. Cela viendra bien assez tôt.

"C'est fantastique, Sixer." dit enfin Bill, "je n'imaginais pas... tu sais que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ?"

Le coeur de Ford semble soudain très léger, à s'envoler vers les étoiles. "Je n'aurais jamais cru." répond-il, entièrement honnête.

"Oh, Fordsy - je peux t'appeler Fordsy ?" Les doigts de Bill caressent maintenant ses lèvres, et Ford ne croit pas avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose de plus doux et affolant à la fois. "Tu devrais t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a beaucoup d'humains dont les inclinations ne soient pas soumises à leurs instincts animaux et limitées à leur règne ? Non, tu es exceptionnel."

Son autre main ébouriffe les cheveux de Ford, qui en tremble jusqu'à son âme, qui se retient de gémir de félicité.

"Tu changeras le monde, Fordsy. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais ton destin ne s'arrêtera peut-être pas là."

Ce n'est pas une promesse, mais cela y ressemble.


End file.
